Remise en question
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Il se demande avec angoisse... Lui, il l'aime éperduement, mais qu'en est il des sentiments d'Ichimaru à son égard ? En a t il seulement ? GinKira, yaoi donc, avec un petit lemon, fic plutôt triste


**Titre : Remise en question**

**Auteur : Anders**

**Pairing : Gin-Kira**

**Rating : (c'est quoi tous ces mots en -ing ???) T (comme Très yaoi)**

**Note de l'auteur : Une personne me l'a demandé, je l'ai fait. Etant une grande fan (fangirl de la mooooort) de Gin-Kira (j'en ai d'ailleurs écrit beaucoup), j'ai rempli la commande avec joie. Cependant, j'ai essayé de donner une psychologie un peu plus approfondie à mes personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira (même si ça ne vous plaît pas, le résultat sera le même, looool)**

Blottit contre le torse de son amant et capitaine, Kira Izuru ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait beau s'enivrer du parfum doucement sensuel des draps, à l'abris dans l'étreinte de l'homme à qui il vouait une admiration et une loyauté sans borne, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir parfaitement en sécurité. Et c'était tout naturel.

Malgré sa foi aveugle en Ichimaru, il le redoutait; il en avait peur, peur de ses gestes, peur de ses mots, peur de ses épanchements. Il était terrifié lorsque celui-ci le prenait violemment, quelque soit le lieu ou l'heure de la journée. C'est cette terreur qui lui faisait transcender l'appétit sexuel qu'il ressentait honteusement pour son capitaine. Même si ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, et était plutôt satisfait d'en profiter, Kira savait que jamais Ichimaru ne le désirait comme il le désirait; ni aussi fort, ni aussi douloureusement.

Mais la crainte et l'amour ne font pas bon ménage; et le jeune homme frisonne en observant dans l'obscurité en mi-teintes le visage paisible, mais pourtant si effrayant - et bizarrement attrayant - de son amant.

Tenaillé par l'angoisse, il approche ses lèvres de celles, silencieuses, de Gin; un instant d'hésitation : il suspend son geste, écoutant la respiration tranquille de son compagnon, plongé dans le sommeil, ce sommeil qui le fuit obstinément.

Il dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres si tentantes; il espère du fond du cœur ne pas le réveiller, il aurait trop honte, il devrait rendre des comptes, expliquer son attitude, et Gin se moquerait encore de lui, le traitant peut-être de sentimental.

Kira n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être sentimental. Au contraire, les gens lui avaient toujours reproché d'être un peu froid et coincé. C'était justement pour cela qu'il était si sentimental en ce qui concernait Gin; parce qu'il était la seule chose qui compta réellement et à laquelle il tînt plus que tout.

…

Lorsqu'Ichimaru Gin se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

L'espace d'un très court instant, son cœur battit à la chamade, et il se sentit un peu...perdu. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, se redressant en position assise, et vit Izuru assis à la fenêtre.

Il se calma immédiatement.

Le petit lieutenant ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué; il regardait le paysage automnal avec une expression songeuse et mélancolique, le menton posé sur la paume de sa main.

Gin noua la ceinture de son kimono et s'approcha dans le dos d'Izuru. Celui-ci frémit lorsque les mains d'Ichimaru se posèrent délicatement sur sa gorge encore meurtrie de leurs ébats de la nuit dernière. Les doigts fins cherchèrent les plaies infligées durant cette nuit si agitée; ils en trouvèrent une bonne dizaine, sur les épaules et le dos. Griffures et morsures légères. C'est ainsi qu'Ichimaru prenait son plaisir.

- C'est triste, non ?, demanda le blond, la voix tremblante - d'appréhension ou d'émotion, car, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les caresses que lui prodiguaient son capitaine ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Les caresses de l'albinos étaient toujours merveilleuses, même quand elles devenaient brûlantes et cruelles; elles demeuraient pour le moins passionnées, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- C'est triste, parce que vous allez de nouveau me quitter, ajouta Kira avec une pointe d'amertume qui fit sourire Gin.

- Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours, chuchota Ichimaru en respirant l'odeur que dégageait les cheveux de son jeune amant.

Puis pour s'amuser, il descendit un peu sur la nuque, et Kira gémit sous la pression insistante de ses lèvres, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

- Ce n'est pas juste, soupira le garçon en fermant les yeux.

Gin l'embrassa à la tempe, son fameux sourire moqueur en train de naître sur sa figure. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux clairs de son compagnon, tendit qu'il murmurait.

- Nous avons encore un peu de temps…

…

…

Il criait. Ce n'était pas sa faute; c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de montrer sa jouissance de la sorte; il savait qu'Ichimaru le méprisait pour ça; que c'était à cause de sa faiblesse qu'il le traitait comme un animal domestique. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il allait exploser sinon.

Son corps tout entier vibrait à l'unisson avec celui, avide, de son capitaine, devant lui.

Les jambes écartées, Kira se sentait à la fois humilié et ravi de l'être, ce qui était un paradoxe à la fois exécrable et extatique; ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Ensuite il se maudirait une fois Gin parti, il pleurerait, peut-être jusqu'à s'en faire vomir, et il agrandirait ses plaies avec ses ongles pour ne plus se sentir coupable. Mais pour le moment, il voulait seulement cette proximité, même factice, que son capitaine voulait bien lui offrir, et cette satisfaction de son désir.

Quand ce fût fini, Gin se rhabilla, laissant Kira délicieusement abandonné, languissant et essoufflé, nu sur les draps en bataille.

L'albinos ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son œuvre; Kira, ses yeux encore embués par l'orgasme, une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front blanc, ses joues rosies par l'effort, sa respiration haletante, sa bouche tellement excitante avec ces lèvres rouges gonflées depuis qu'il les avait mordillées, et ses cheveux soyeux étalés sur l'oreiller…ce corps et ce cœur blessés, offerts.

Ichimaru sentit une nouvelle bouffée de désir l'envahir, mais se retînt. Il n'avait plus le temps, et d'ailleurs il serait inconvenant de montrer à Izuru combien il avait envie de lui. Il serra donc plus fort sa ceinture et s'en alla.

…

…

Ce jour-là, Izuru ne se montra pas au travail.

…

…

Après plus de deux semaines d'absence de son lieutenant, Gin vînt lui-même prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il le trouva assis devant une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague; il était vêtu négligemment d'un yukata aux couleurs bleutées, ses cheveux emmêlés retombaient à présent sur ses épaules. Il tourna à peine la tête quand Ichimaru entra et referma le vantail coulissant derrière lui.

- Vous êtes venu…

Gin haussa les épaules, son sourire collés au visage.

- Bien sûr. A la division, tout le monde s'inquiète. On ne cesse de me demander où tu es. Et ça m'embarrasse car je ne sais pas quoi répondre…

Le blond baissa la tête. Gin cru y voir un signe de culpabilité; il continua donc :

- Et puis les dossiers s'accumulent sur mon bureau, tellement que je ne peux même plus m'y asseoir sans faire tomber quelque chose; vu la quantité, je ne serais pas étonné que tu ne veuilles jamais revenir…

Cette fois, Kira serra les dents; ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord en bois de la fenêtre. Gin l'observa alors avec plus d'attention, intrigué.

Il approcha et se pencha vers son lieutenant.

- Mais tu vas revenir maintenant.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Juste une affirmation.

- Vous vous en moquez, n'est-ce pas ?

L'albinos se redressa.

- Vous vous fichez bien de mon état, ajouta Izuru, en s'enlaçant lui-même, comme un petit enfant.

- C'est ça qui te soucie ?, interrogea calmement son capitaine.

- Hier, Renji est venu me voir. Hinamori est venue presque tous les jours, énuméra le jeune homme d'un ton plat. Même Hisagi-sempai est venu me voir. Vous dites que tout le monde s'inquiétait…et c'est vrai. Mais…

Il se recroquevilla, effrayé par sa propre rancœur.

- Mais vous…vous n'êtes pas venu. Et pourtant, je vous attendais. Vous étiez la seule personne que je souhaitais voir.

Gin le contempla, debout. Il avait abandonné son sourire et arborait un air sérieux. Cependant, il lâcha d'un ton nonchalant.

- Si tu voulais me voir, tu n'avais qu'à venir travailler.

Et il se retourna pour partir, mais Izuru se jeta à ses pieds, s'accrochant au bas de son kimono.

- S'il vous plaît, cria-t-il, ne partez pas !

Il se mit à sangloter; Gin s'agenouilla et posa une main sur sa tête. Voir son visage couvert de larmes, la peine dans ses yeux foncés…c'était une joie sans mélange; tout ça pour lui, rien que pour lui.

- Izuru…, chuchota Ichimaru avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas, vous ne m'aimez pas, balbutia Kira sous ses lèvres.

- Tu crois ?, fit Gin, à nouveau souriant.

Il écarta les pans de son kimono, dévoilant son torse blanc comme neige.

- Et si tu me prenais maintenant ?, demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de son compagnon.

Le blondinet lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Tu veux une preuve d'amour ? Viens et prends-moi, s'exclama Ichimaru, une tonalité insolente dans la voix.

- Vous voulez…?

- Tu ne t'en crois pas capable ?, rétorqua l'albinos.

Le blond baissa les yeux et regarda ailleurs.

- Très bien.

…

- Ahh, ahhh…

-…

- Hnn…hnnn…ah

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait gémir de la sorte. Sous lui, Ichimaru ondulait du bassin, approfondissant encore un peu plus leur étreinte.

Kira se sentait mal à l'aise; il pensait à toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la position inverse. Où c'était lui qui gémissait…

- Encore ! Plus fort !

La raison d'Izuru s'envola. Il haleta et accéléra le rythme comme on le lui demandait.

Les jambes de son amant se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches.

- Oh oui Kira-kun, c'est booon, lança inopinément le capitaine de la troisième division, la tête jetée en arrière.

Le blondinet trembla, coincé entre le plaisir et l'amertume. Il avait fallu attendre qu'ils en arrivent là pour qu'il l'appelle enfin par son prénom. Son nom qui glissait obscènement sur sa langue comme sur aucune autre.

Il distingua alors, dans le brouillard de son esprit disloqué, quelque chose qui le transperça comme une lance. Il entendait presque Ichimaru gémir la même chose, mais avec un nom différent. Il ne savait pas quel nom exactement, mais il savait que c'était arrivé. Ce n'était certainement pas sa première fois; il avait dû le faire avec d'autres.

A la pensée que d'autres hommes avaient pu s'insinuer là où personne n'aurait dû aller, Kira sentit son cœur se révulser. Un hoquet de colère et de dégoût mêlés le secoua et, tout à coup, juste à ce moment-là, la petite mort le saisit. Il se cambra en arrière, la nuque à son point de rupture, cette révélation exaltant son excitation mais déchirant ses sentiments.

- KIRA !, s'écria Gin.

Ce cri, ainsi que ce corps soudainement tendu sous lui, apaisa à peine la blessure qui venait de naître en son âme.

…

…

Et Kira revînt travailler.

…

…

…

- Gin ?

- Oui Aizen-sama.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Ils prenaient le thé dans les quartiers du capitaine de la cinquième division. Gin regardait le paysage bucolique par la fenêtre, le menton posé sur sa main maigre, les yeux ouverts et perdus dans le vague.

- Hmm, marmonna l'albinos pour toute réponse.

Sôsuke sourit et but une gorgée de thé.

- C'est à propos de Kira-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Gin se retourna vivement, enfin. Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit.

- S'il ne te satisfait pas, je peux m'occuper de toi, dit-il.

Il se leva et ferma les volets; Gin regarda le soleil disparaître et Aizen l'éclipser. Il ne fallait pas qu'Izuru l'apprenne. Apprenne qu'il était encore plus faible que lui.


End file.
